


Down the Road

by Swissalo



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swissalo/pseuds/Swissalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Road

When he was six, he had learned how to hold a gun.  
When he was nine, he had killed his first demon.  
When he was fourteen, he had found something outside of hunting.  
When he was eighteen, he had left the family business to try and find normalcy.

 

Now, he’s twenty-two and normalcy is nothing but a fading dream in the eyes of Sam Winchester. Nights are filled with staying up late to try and battle the dreams that always follow him. The grave, Jessica, the fire. He can’t forget. 

He knows he’s driving Dean to despair; he knows that his older brother wants to help. But his older brother remembers things he has no memory of; his older brother knows what a mother’s love fells like. Sam was too young to remember any of that. Oh he can dream about it and almost thought he found happiness in Jessica, but she was taken away from him too. 

Sam knows that whatever killed his mother and Jessica is following after him, after all it’s not a coincident that both women were killed above his bed. Because of him. But Sam knows that he can’t tell Dean this, Dean would try and deny it. But there would be a flicker of something in Dean’s eyes and Sam would know that his brother believes it too. 

And all Sam knows is that, each new hunt leads him farther away from the normalcy he had tried to build and each mile leads him farther down the road into the hell that was created the night his mother died.


End file.
